You'll never be alone
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: El suave respirar del dormido estadounidense impidió el silencio total. "No, tú nunca estarás solo". Le murmuró en su idioma, delineando con uno de sus blancos y largos dedos surostro. "Yo siempre estaré a tulado".Crackfic. Tony/USA. Unilateral.


_**You'll never be alone**_

**Resumen:**_El__ suave__ respirar__ del __dormido__ estadounidense__ impidió__ el __silencio __total.__ "__No, __tú __nunca __estarás __solo__"__. __Le__ murmuró__ en __su __idioma, __delineando__ con__ uno __de __sus__ blancos__ y__ largos __dedos __su__rostro.__ "__Yo__ siempre __estaré__ a __tu__lado__"__.__Crack__fic. __Tony/USA.__ Unilateral._

**Disclaimer:**_historia__ ficticia __hecha__ por__ una__ fan__ sin__ fines __de __lucro__ y __lalala~_

Ese día Alfred llegó agotado. La reunión había sido más pesada de lo que esperaba, de lo que habían sido las últimas. Además su discusión con Inglaterra le había bajado los ánimos, aunque en el momento no lo mostrara. Suspiró, tal vez nunca podría llevarse bien con el inglés y eso le daba tristeza, ya que aunque no lo mostrara lo quería mucho.

En cuanto se sintió cobijado por la calidez de su hogar, avanzó con dirección a su cuarto. Saludó distraídamente a Tony y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

Como pocas veces iba pensando en lo que se habían dicho su antiguo tutor y él. Y negó. No podía ser cierto que no tuviera amigos, que nadie lo quisiera. Por eso, aunque no lo viera, refunfuñó, infló las mejillas e hizo un puchero, como niño pequeño.

¡Él era un héroe! ¡Los héroes son queridos! Por ende, él es querido, ¿verdad?

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le cuestionó Tony, que lo había seguido, con ese gracioso tono de voz agudito.

—¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó el estadounidense, sorprendiendo a su interlocutor, aunque no se le notara en sus enormes ojos y en sus blancas facciones.

Esa pregunta hizo reflexionar al pequeño extraterrestre, que asintió, mientras meditaba. Haciendo una revisión por las definiciones que tenía de cariño, por lo que había estudiado de Alfred y observado en los demás países.

Ese gesto hizo sonreír al rubio de lindos ojos azules. Con eso le bastaba para confirmar su teoría, si hasta un ser de otra galaxia lo quería, con más razón los demás. Por lo que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se dispuso a dormir, relajándose e intentando dejar las palabras del británico atrás.

—¿Te dijo algo _ése_? — inquirió Tony, después de varios minutos, atrayendo la atención de un adormilado estadounidense.

—No importa, Tony, después de todo, él es quien está equivocado — respondió, sin poder evitar mostrarse un poco triste. Proyectarlo en los ojos y facciones, que si bien hubieran podido pasar desapercibido para los demás no así para el extraterrestre que llevaba tiempo observándolo, conociéndolo.

Tony ya no insistió, con solo ver a Alfred sabía de quien había sido la culpa. De haber podido habría hecho una mueca de desagrado, simplemente no soportaba al _marinerito._

Se mantuvo algunas horas allí. Los lejanos sonidos de la ciudad, más la suave respiración del dormido angloamericano, impedían el silencio total.

Y Tony lo pensó, lo manifestó en su idioma, aquel que le estaba enseñando al joven país.

_Pese a que no me digas la verdad. Te conozco. Estoy a tu lado, para convertir tus lágrimas en rosas, para mantenerte en paz. _

_Y vendrás a mí, porque siempre me tendrás. _

_No, tú nunca estarás solo._

_Cuando todo oscurezca, yo aquí estaré, bajándote las estrellas... _

Tras esas palabras el cuarto se iluminó, como si unas pequeñas esferas azules alumbraran. Sin forma, nebulosas, brillantes.

Resplandecieron iluminándolo. Al ser que no era del planeta Tierra y al que sí. Dándole un brillo atrayente al joven rubio.

_Si estás solo y confundido. No importa, aquí estoy. Recurre a mí, déjame guiarte. Porque no estás solo. Yo nunca estaré lejos..._

Y ahí Tony terminó, dejando el pensamiento inconcluso, preguntándose, para los humanos, representaciones, ellos... ¿Sería acaso amor, lo que sentía?

La amistad también podía ser considerado amor... ¿realmente lo era?

Avanzó hasta quedar parado a un lado de la cama. Con sus blancos y largos dedos delineó el rostro, acariciándolo.

_No, you'll never be alone..._

**Notas de la (loca) autora:**

Gracias por leer :D

Bien, nyam, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía esta idea dándole vueltas, incluso antes de que sacara unos fics, por ello me decidí a escribirla de una vez y que viera la luz del sol (?) o del internet xD

Como se darán cuenta puede quedar en plan amistad o trasladarlo a otro jejeje, queda a gusto de cada quien xD. ¿Les pareció muy extraño, raro? o.O

¿Review? Para saber qué tal este experimento jeje.

Saludos.


End file.
